Not A Bad Thing
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: Saat perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua belas, Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan, hingga Hinata merasa telah salah mencintai orang, belum lagi ada si penghasut tak dikenalnya. Tapi bagaimana, apabila wanita itu pulang ke masa lalu, mendapati hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui, juga tentang siapa sebenarnya sang peri? for #14SHE, promt ROSE (*Mind to Read and Review!)


**_Dedicated for #14SHE_**

**_Prompt: ROSE_**

**_-Happy #14SHE Events-_**

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort, a little Fantasy._

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga (Uchiha) Hinata

Warnings: _mayb_e hard _OOC, Hinata!Rose in Time Trevelers, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Saat perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua belas, Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan, hingga Hinata merasa telah salah mencintai orang, belum lagi ada si penghasut tak dikenalnya. Tapi bagaimana, apabila wanita itu pulang ke masa lalu, mendapati hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui, juga tentang siapa sebenarnya sang peri?

* * *

**_Not A Bad Thing_**

Hanya kulihat ia di sana, memainkan komputer jinjing dan disibukan dengan _file-file_, juga banyak kertas yang berantakan di dekatnya. Cukup lama mengamati, hingga pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menepis jarak. Kendati aku sudah duduk di samping ia, sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sudah menjadi pasangan hidup bertahun-tahun, tidak membuatku kehilangan rasa canggung terhadapnya.

Masih ia dengan kegiatannya, serta aku yang sesekali cuma memindah-mindahkan pandangan antara ia dengan segala atribut pentingnya. Kuhela napas panjang, berharap ia akan mempertanyakan sekedar keberadaanku di sebelahnya. Namun tidak, segala ekspektasiku buyar tatkala ia malah berjibaku mesra dengan benda tipis berwarna polos itu.

Ini hari pernikahan kami yang kedua belas, dan aku tahu ia tidak ingat, maka berinisiatif memberitahunya. Tapi menemukan keadaan demikian, menjadikanku statis dan tak mampu melisankan apapun. Iya, aku istri yang payah, sadar sekali, kok. Akan tetapi, satu sisi aku juga merasa telah salah mengambil lelaki untuk dijadikan suami. Ia dingin, cuek, dan hidup pada dunianya sendiri.

Ting-tong!

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, kontan aku beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu pintu kubuka, alih-alih menemukan seseorang yang hendak berkunjung, aku mendapati buket bunga mawar yang tertata sangat cantik. Sempat kutengok ke kiri-kanan, masih mencoba menemukan insan yang menaruh tanaman tersebut. Tidak ada, jadi kuputuskan untuk masuk lagi.

"Siapa, Hinata?" suamiku bertanya singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada benda elektronik di hadapannya. Kuambil kembali posisiku di samping ia, memperlihatkan padanya apa yang kutemukan di teras kediaman kami. Terlebih dahulu ia _minimize_-kan dokumen yang dikerjakannya, lantas turut mencermati sesaat apa yang ada di tanganku.

"Mungkin ini orang asing lagi, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia mengangguk saja, lalu bergerak sebentar guna merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh yang terasa kaku. Lalu ancap memulangkan atensi pada aktivitas sebelumnya. Sempat kulihat layar _desktop_-nya, mendapati _wallpaper_ padang bunga _red-rose_ yang dari jauh ada dua sosok manusia. Manis sekali. Belum sempat aku mengamati lebih jauh, ia sudah mengembalikan tampilan _folder_ yang tidak kutahu apa.

Pilihanku jatuh untuk berpindah ke kamar, bosan juga lama-lama dicuekin seperti ini. Duduk di atas kasur, kuhembuskan napas berat, serta pikiran negatif berlarian dalam benakku. Kudireksikan netra pada sesuatu dalam genggamanku, yang akhirnya terbuang ke sembarang arah. Hampir tiap tahun saat hari perayaan jadi perkawinan kami, aku pasti akan menemukan buket bunga mawar di depan rumah, tanpa mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berharap kalau itu utusan dari suamiku, mengenai apa yang telah terjadi tadi, tentu hanya berupa angan berlalu. Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah hidup bersamanya jauh-jauh hari sebelum mengingat janji suci, tapi sedikit pun perilakunya tak berubah. Raut muka _stoic_, datar, dan tanpa minat sudah menjadi panorama yang biasa kutemukan darinya.

Sering kali aku seperti ini, mengutuk diriku sendiri juga dia. Aku salah, kenapa terlalu kikuk terhadap pasangan hidup sendiri, harusnya aku dapat lebih agresif, tapi tidak. Pria itu juga tak bisa dibenarkan, seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih romantis pada istrinya, bukan tetap acuh tak acuh seakan tak butuh. Atau, jangan-jangan memang ia sudah tidak memerlukanku?

Jika memikirkan hal itu, aku pasti akan menangis, seperti sekarang ini. Air mata tak mampu lagi kubendung, juga tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini aku sebegitu melankolis. Mungkin dari awal memang Sasuke tidak menginginkanku, kali saja ia tidak berharap aku yang menjadi pendampingnya. Semakin membanjir likuid yang mengalir dari dasar netra, napasku juga terbata-bata.

Aku ingat, bahwa akulah yang menginginkan Sasuke menjadi kekasihku, mengajakku menikah pun mungkin saja ide dari kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi. Lupa kenapa aku yang penakut bisa seberani itu, yang jelas sekarang aku menyesali tindakanku. Seseorang menghasutku, entah siapa dia, samar-samar dalam memoriku.

Beranjak aku ke kursi rias, mengamati bayangan rupa pada cermin di hadapanku. Mendapati gurat-gurat wajah yang menua, sinar muda yang telah larut dimakan usia. Kesimpulan aneh menyambangi otak, kalau kecantikanku memudar membuatnya bosan. Bodoh sekali, pemikiran yang menyakiti diri. Namun tanyakan pada wanita lain, adakah yang akan tetap tenang mendapati kondisi semisal ini?

"Hinata, Hiasha memanggilmu. Sekalian buatkan aku kopi."

Dari depan penghalang keluar-masuk, ia berkata demikian, menyampaikan buah hati kami sedang mencariku dan turut memberikan permintaan. Tak mau peduli, orang tua Hiasha bukan aku sendiri, lagipula aku ini istrinya, bukan pembantu rumah. Anti keluar ruangan, aku malah membenamkan diriku di balik selimut. Beberapa kali Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, membuka pintu, dan mendapatiku yang berpura-pura terlelap.

Cengeng, aku menitikan cairan bening itu lagi, padahal umurku sudah terlampau tua untuk bersikap kekanakan. Perasaanku sakit; merasa berdosa, tidak tahu kenapa jadi serba salah. Terduduk sebentar, lantas bergerak mengambil album foto dari laci _buffet_ di dekat tempat tidurku. Banyak potret yang terpampang, salah satunya saat aku masih di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ujarku lirih, kala menemukan gambarnya, yang juga rekan sekelasku dulu. Masih dengan air muka yang telah sangat kukenali, terlalu mudah untukku mengindentifikasi rona tak pedulinya. Kenapa aku bisa berakhir dengan orang seperti ia? Seingatku dulu, aku tidak menaruh perhatian pada Sasuke? Lantas, bagaimana bisa berakhir begini?

Suatu hal burukkah jatuh cinta padanya?

Salahkan aku menjatuhkan pilihan?

Inikah_ ending_ yang benar?

Aku tak tahu.

Banyak pertanyaan lalu-lalang di kepalaku, yang mungkin selamanya akan menjadi kalimat introgatif belaka. Kantuk menyerangku, usai menaruh objek yang tadinya menyita perhatian, kini kuputuskan untuk membuana ke alam mimpi. Tetapi, sebelum terjadi, kusempatkan berdoa sebentar, agar menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

* * *

o

O

o

Kyaaaa…!

Terkaget aku, ketika satu jeritan menggema. Kontan terbangun, dan melihat-lihat ke sekitar kamar. Pertama-tama, hal yang kusadari, bahwa sekarang aku tidak berada di ruangan pribadiku dan Sasuke. Selanjutnya, mendapati satu sosok yang terlalu gampang itu kuketahui – meski tanpa bertanya apapun. Ia ketakutan di pojokan, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar-getar.

"Si-siapa kamu?"

Lucu sekali, saat wanita belia ini setengah mati mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bertanya demikian. Tersenyum terlebih dahulu, ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu takut, sebab aku bukan orang asing. Sejenak ucapanku terhenti, begitu menyadari cuma akan membuatnya semakin ngeri, kalau mengaku bahwa aku adalah dirinya di waktu yang akan datang.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata! Aku tidak akan menyakitmu," ujarku meminta, seraya menengadahkan kedua tangan ke hadapannya. Ia mengarahkan penglihatan pada jam dinding, aku turut mengamati sesaat. "Kau harus ke sekolah, kan? Bersiaplah!" aku dalam tubuh yang lebih muda itu mengangguk pelan, perlahan-lahan ia berdiri, dan meninggalkanku memasuki kamar mandi.

Kuamati sekitar kamarnya, memeriksa kalender, yang mengkonfirmasikan ini tanggal tiga mei di saat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Tak sampai setengah jam, ia datang lagi ke hadapanku, dengan tubuh yang masih ada bulir-bulir air. Menatapku ambigu, "kau siapa?" ulangnya bertanya, harap-harap cemas bila aku mau melukainya. Bodoh sekali, mana mungkin aku memukul apalagi membuat cendera pada diri sendiri. Setengah mati aku menahan tawa, tapi ini bukan salahnya.

"Rose," jawabku sekenanya, tiba-tiba saja itu yang meluncur dari mulutku. Tidak mau memperkenalkan diri yang sebenarnya, aku yakin ia akan sangat terkaget, atau bahkan menanyakan bagaimana masa depannya kelak. "Kau Hinata Hyuuga, bukan?" itu pertanyaan retoris pertama yang kuujarkan, lalu disambung dengan beberapa fakta tentangku sendiri.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Terkagum-kagum di situ, pipinya merona dan tampangnya jadi terlihat bodoh sekali. "Jangan-jangan, kau ini ibu peri, yaa?" hampir terbahak aku dibuatnya, baru menyadari kalau betapa polosnya aku sebagai gadis remaja. Mengangkat kedua bahuku bersamaan, tidak tahu tanggapan verbal apa yang mampu kuberikan. "Kau cantik sekali!" aah, pujiannya yang terlepas untuk diri sendiri.

Ia menambahkan, "syukurlah, Tuhan mengabulkan doaku."

"Memangnya, apa yang kau pinta?"

"Eeh, itu, eehmm… begini."

Ia menceritakan, bahwa semalam telah memohon agar Sang Maha Kuasa membantu. Untuk mendapatkan hati seorang yang sudah lama disukainya, hari ini ia bertekad untuk menyatakan pada pemuda yang bersangkutan. Menemukan diri sendiri yang dalam usia lebih muda, aku menyadari betapa lugunya aku yang dulu.

"Kau malaikat yang akan menolongku?"

Tidak, aku bukan makhluk suci yang mampu memberikan segala keinginan siapapun. Di sini, seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan nona muda adalah dirinya sendiri. Cuma dapat menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, tidak tahu alasan tepatnya mengapa terlalu takut aku membuatnya kecewa. Menangkupkan kesepuluh jari di rautnya, lantas berucap…

"Sebaiknya, kau meminta yang terbaik untukmu."

Aku sudah bisa menduga, bahwa kemauanku tak lain menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kekasih. Mendapati fakta sebelum aku berada di sini, tentu hanya bisa berkata demikian, sebab tidak mungkin mengatakan lelaki yang kutaksir itu terlalu mengesalkan. Ia tertunduk sebentar, lalu dua detik kemudian menampilkan bibir dengan tiap sudutnya meruncing.

Mempersiapkan diri, mengenakan seragam yang telah dipersiapkan. Pasca merasa telah rapi, langsung bergegas menuju sekolah. Sempat aku melihat ayah, ibu, kakak sepupu, dan adiku, tapi bersamaan itu juga aku menyadari, bahwa mereka semua tidak mampu merasakan kehadiranku. Hanya diriku di waktu yang lalu, dan syukurnya ia memahami hal serupa.

"Kau benar-benar ibu peri, makanya hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu." Semakin kuat dugaannya, kalau aku sejenis makhluk mitologi yang banyak menghiasi cerita-cerita dalam buku dongeng. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir," tuturnya sembari menyilangkan semua jari tangan berseling, amat percaya bahwa pernyataan cintanya kelak tidak akan sia-sia. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, merasa kasihan. Tuhan, malangnya aku!

"Rose, kau tidak perlu ikut ke kelas, yaa?!" pintanya begitu hampir sampai di pertigaan koridor, aku menganggukan kepala, kendati tidak akan mengikuti perkatannya. Sudah kuputuskan untuk selalu mengawasinya, juga sembari mengulang masa-masa yang berlalu. Kali saja, Sang Pecipta mengirimku kemari atas permohonanku yang tak terjawab. "Eeh, Hinata, tung…"

Bruuk…!

"Aduh!" ia mengaduh, juga dengan tubuh yang terduduk menghempas lantai keramik. Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kata awas padanya, terlanjur sudah menabrak seseorang yang datang dari arah samping. "Sakit," masih mengeluh, juga belum beranjak dari posisi yang itu-itu saja. Pemuda yang bertubrukan dengannya hanya berdiri, sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia, aku tahu anak laki-laki itu, Sasuke.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati!"

Pergi begitu saja menuju ruang belajar usai mengucapkan empat kata tersebut, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk sekadar membantu berdiri, apalagi meminta maaf. Padahal, aku yakin ialah yang salah, seperti sengaja melakukannya. Kudekati diriku sendiri yang masih sibuk menikmati rasa perih, menepuk-nepuk bagian bokong untuk membersihkan dari debu yang menempel. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh hati pada orang yang jahat begitu?

"Kau menyukainya, pada Uchiha?"

Total ia menggeleng, memberikan isyarat tidak atas pertanyaanku barusan. Meneruskan tapakan yang sempat terhenti, aku pun secara terang-terangan mengikutinya. Sampai di kelas, kudapati ia yang tersipu-sipu di hadapan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang, mata sebiru langit, serta tiga goresan masing-masing di pipinya. Aah, aku ingat, Uzumaki Naruto, cinta pertamaku.

Mendekati kaum Adam yang lagi asyik merecoki seorang gadis pemilik surai _pink buble gum_, mengatakan kalau ada yang ingin ia katakan di halaman belakang seusai jam pelajaran. Menerima persetujuan, dengan senang hati kulihat diriku yang memakai seragam sekolah itu menduduki kursi, serta sesekali memandangi lelaki tadi.

Perhatianku pindah ke sosok lain, pada ia yang sempat tidak kupedulikan, Sasuke dari belakang terus mengamati kejadian di sekeliling. Panorama yang terlihat begitu membosankan baginya, entahlah kenapa. Yakin orang yang kelak kuambil jadi suami itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku, aku mendekatinya. Jari tangan di bawah meja terkepal, menahan kekesalan.

Saat aku ikut menjuruskan pandangan, kudapati terarah pada gadis bersurai _dark-pearl_, ia yang sedang menahan euporia di sana. Aku tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini sebelumnya, tentu saja. Mengambil tempat kosong di sebelahnya, dalam kondisiku yang sekarang, aku bisa mengamati ia lebih jauh. "Bodoh!" terdengar lirih Sasuke mengucapkan morfem tersebut, seraya membuang arah muka pada direksi lain.

Cemburukah dia?

Jam berlalu, cukup menjadikanku kembali terkenang akan masa-masa sekolah dulu. Waktu belajar telah selesai, inilah saat yang telah dinantikan. Hinata sudah berada di tempat janji temu, sedangkan aku melihati diriku sendiri dari interval yang lumayan jauh. Menit-menit meniti, tapi kehadiran sosok yang ditunggu belum juga muncul.

Sampai pada akhirnya, penantian berujung pilu, tatkala kehadiran pemuda itu bersama gadis lain. Tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, di mana aku yang berdalih hanya ingin mengatakan hal tidak penting. Selesai, ia pergi bersama orang yang menemaninya. Tidak perlu melihat dari dekat, aku sudah mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat itu.

Hingga tanpa sengaja, pandanganku tertuju pada seorang yang turut mengintip dari sisi lain. Bersembunyi ia di balik tebalnya batang pohon, menonton drama sedih barusan. Aku memupus jarak darinya, indera visualku menemukan rona wajah yang turut bersedih atas apa yang menimpa gadis di bangku tribun itu.

"Bego, ia tidak pernah melihatmu." Kudengar Sasuke berlisan demikian, tersenyum karena tahu selama ini dia cukup memperdulikanku. Iya, pasti cemburu, aku sangat yakin pemuda itu merasa begitu. Berbalik menyadarkan diri pada batang besar nan tegap tersebut, dipalingkannya pula muka ke objek lain. Aku sadar, tidak bisa memintanya untuk mendekatiku yang di sana, maka…

"Astaga…!" kaget Sasuke, kala secara mengejutkan, satu tepukan ia dapatkan. Dari Hinata, yang sebelumnya telah kuberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di sini, juga meminta untuk dara yang bersangkutan mendekatinya. Tetap memasang mimik _stoic_ walau sudah tertangkap basah mengintip, santainya ia bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangan. Uchiha itu harga dirinya mengalahkan langit, yaa?!

"Jangan menangis!" datarnya mengatakan kalimat perintah singkat, begitu mendapati si nona yang alih-alih memberikan tuduhan, malah meneteskan air mata. Spontan aku mengembangkan senyum, begitu menemukan ia menarik tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan, meminjamkan pundak sebagai sandaran. Mendekatkan punggung pada penopang bangku, menggantikan ia yang sekarang ada dalam rengkuhan. Kupegangi dada, ulasan bibir bertahan lebih lama.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Rose!"

Tidak, ucapan yang terlontar demikian bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dicetuskan. Aku yang mengenakan baju sekolah itu sebenarnya menegur diri sendiri, di mana saat ini tengah melihati usil. Spontan si gadis menjauh, malu karena menyadari ada sosok lain yang turut menikmati pementasan drama tanpa skenario.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku permisi."

Aku tidak mengikuti ke mana perginya diriku sendiri, karena aku cukup paham, apa yang setelah itu kulakukan ; berbaring di atas kasur, berteriak pelan, serta memukul-mukul wajah oleh sebab kejadian tadi. Tapi, aku tidak pernah tahu tentang pemuda itu, maka kupilih untuk mengikutinya. Ini aksi _spionase _paling mudah, di mana aku menguntit sembari tetap santai berjalan di sampingnya.

* * *

o

O

o

"Itachi, bangun!"

Kutemukan ia serta-merta menginvasi kamar kakak semata wayangnya, seenaknya pula menggangu tidur orang yang berkaitan. Terpaksa, enggan menerima gangguan lebih lama, Itachi membuka matanya, menatap malas pada sang pengusik. Menguap sebentar, menghela napas bosan, balas memukul pelan adik durhaka tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" terdengar suara Sasuke yang seperti kehilangan arah, raut wajahnya sedikit menampilkan kecemasan. Itachi masih tidak mengerti, maka memberi respon singkat dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Ia tadi menangis di pundakku," berkata begitu, seraya memamerkan bekas air mataku di baju putihnya.

"Siapa? Hinata? Selamat, yaa?!"

Bruk!

Itachi memulangkan ketidaksadarannya, merebahi bantal yang beberapa detik ia tinggalkan. "Jangan kembali tidur kau, sialan!" marahnya Sasuke, dan pemandangan yang kuterima dengan sangat berhasil membuatku tertawa serta menggelengkan kepala pelan. Baru kali ini aku lihat, keakraban konyol dua bersaudara Uchiha itu

"Aku bosan dengan kisah nona Hyuuga tercintamu. Kalau memang ada kesempatan, tembak saja." Masih dengan mata terpejam, gagasan demikian terlepas dari mulut si sulung. Sasuke diam di tempat, memikirkan baik-baik ide yang didapatnya. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanyanya, mengutarakan keganjilan yang dirasakan. Aku ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang, tidak lagi menghadap ke arah mereka berdua, membiarkan indera audiotoriku yang menerima informasi seterusnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu yang disukainya?"

"_Rose_." Kontan aku hampir tertawa pasca Sasuke dengan yakin menyebutkannya. Ia salah persepsi, dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. "Dia bilang bunga mawar." Aku menggerakan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, sebentar menilik ke direksinya. Malu, entah kenapa aku merasa demikian. Padahal, sosokku yang sekarang tidak mungkin dilihatnya.

"Akhirnya setelah satu tahun." Kicau kakak iparku, terang saja mengejek. Kali ini benar-benar terjaga dari tidur, lantas bangun meninggalkan kami di kamar pribadinya. Sasuke dan aku serta-merta mengikuti, dan menemukan Itachi sudah di ruang keluarga, serta sekuntum mawar yang tentunya ia comot dari rangkaian kembang di vas bunga.

Memindahkannya pada Sasuke,"sekarang, anggap aku gadis itu. Berikan mawarnya dengan romantis!"

"Hah?" bukan hanya orang yang akan memperistriku nantinya, aku sendiri pun terkejut tentang les privat aneh ini. Itachi menghirup udara ringan, tanda ia bosan dengan mimik tak paham saudara bungsunya. "Aku tidak mengerti," imbuh Sasuke terucap, mengemukakan kebingungannya atas perintah sang kakak.

"Tidak peka sedalam apa kau itu, sih?"

"Oke, oke, bisakah aku mengganti seragamku dulu?" Itachi mempersilahkan, dan aku turut mengikuti ke mana pergi Sasuke. Di dalam kamarnya, kutemukan satu lukisan wajahku. Kulihati ia yang sibuk memilih pakaian dan mengenakannya, sekarang aku sedikit paham kenapa bisa jatuh hati pada orang semengesalkan ini. Dia… punya sisi yang memberi alasan kuat untuk mencintainya.

"Nih, bunga mawar!" latihan dimulai, dan sungguh mengejutkan, bahwa begitu cara _so sweet_-nya Sasuke dalam merayu seorang gadis. Ooh, jadi dia memang tidak punya bakat dalam hal _flirting_, yang bisa dan biasa ia lakukan hanya tampil memukau dengan tampang dingin andalannya. Sama seperti Itachi, aku menggaruk tengkuk.

"Gagal. Ulang, yang lebih unyu!"

Sasuke memaksa untuk tersenyum manis, "nih, mawar untuk kamu."

"Malas, ah, bunganya layu begitu." Tolak mentah-mentah iparku.

"Pergi saja kau, Itachi. Mati!"

Kulihat orang yang mendapat sumpah-serapah agar segera meregang nyawa malah menggelangkan kepala, serta menjentik-jentikan jarinya. "Parah, begitu saja kau sudah naik darah," ia membela diri, mengatakan bahwa itu kesalahan Sasuke." Improvisasi itu penting, tuan. Kau harus siap siaga, kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan." Ini orang ngomong apa, yaa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita _retry_."

Training absurd antara suamiku dan kakaknya terus berlanjut, sering pula Sasuke dengan kesal meminta Itachi untuk meninggal dunia saja. Saudara sulungnya pun tak mau kalah, membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau Sasuke yang payah. Akhirnya, keputusan terakhir didapat, bahwa sebaiknya mulai dari besok, ia harus menaruh satu tangkai bunga mawar di meja kelasku.

Aku, yang kulakukan tidak lain hanya bisa menganggukan kepala pelan. Selama ini aku berpikir mencintainya hanya dari satu pihak. Pipiku bersemu dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada perintah samar-samar merah menghiasi. Kututup wajahku, malu sekali begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang tersembunyi. Lantas saat aku menanggalkan jemari dari muka, kudapati telah berada dalam _setting_-an waktu yang berbeda.

Ini sudah kembali ke kelas, dan harinya masih sangat pagi. Kulihat Sasuke menaruh tanaman dengan kelopak merah darah dalam laciku, dan berbarengan itu, aku tahu ia telah mengikuti saran dari kakaknya. Duduk menempati bangkunya, saat aku datang dan menemukan apa yang ia letakan, Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan membaca buku.

"Pagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" suaraku menggema di dalam kelas, kudapati diriku sendiri menegurnya tanpa ada ironi. Aku menduga, loncatan masa telah bergerak tanpa sepengetahuanku. Untuk membuktikannya, kulihat kalender yang ada di ruangan ini, dan mendapati sudah satu bulan lebih berlalu dari terakhir aku memeriksa tanggal. Menduga bahwa selama itu pula hubungan pertemananku dengan Sasuke membaik.

"Rose," tegur Hinata padaku pelan, dan kutanggapi dengan melambaikan tangan, serta mengajak keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan, dan ia menuruti. "Kau ke mana saja selama ini?" tanyanya, begitu hanya ada kami berdua di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Ia juga membawa bunga mawar yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, eh? Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengannya?" rayuku, berbohong tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kulihat diriku pucat pasi, tak mengerti harus membalas apa dari ujaran yang terlontar. "Ia lelaki yang baik, kan?" kutambahkan pertanyaan retoris tersebut, yang diresponinya dengan anggukan perlahan. "Dari siapa itu?" sekali lagi, aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Ia menjawab pendek, "entahlah."

"Kau menyukainya?" aku kembali melisankan dua kata introgatif.

"Seperti katamu, aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untukku."

"Yaa, kau jatuh hati pada orang yang tepat sekarang." Konklusiku baku, sekarang tak perlu lagi aku bertanya kenapa bisa mencintai pemuda itu. Ini keputusanku sendiri; itu pilihan yang kuambil. "Katakan saja padanya, atau nanti Sasuke diambil orang," kata-kataku menipu, hanya menghasutnya untuk segera bertindak dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Aku di lain tubuh itu langsung berlari, tidak perlu kuikuti. Sebab, aku tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Di mana dengan kikuk aku mendekati Sasuke, memejamkan mata, dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Bukannya merespon dalam bentuk verbal pengakuanku, ia bertindak di luar dugaan ketika mendaratkan ciuman di bibirku.

Tetap tinggal di bangku tribun, tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa akulah yang telah mempengaruhi diri sendiri agar senekat itu. Bukan orang lain, tidak ada siapapun, aku ini pelakunya. Kepalaku tertunduk, melenyapkan segala pikiran bodoh yang selama ini mendiami. Dan saat kembali menegakan bagian tertinggi tubuhku, aku telah ada di rentang waktu yang berbeda jauh.

Sekarang, aku tak lagi berada di kawasan sekolah. Serta lebih mengejutkan, bahwa aku di atas sebuah pohon. Terkaget setengah mati, sempat berteriak minta tolong, yang akhirnya sadar tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Saat aku memperhatikan baik-baik, bukan hanya aku yang berada dalam posisi ini. Tempat di sampingku, ada Itachi yang sibuk menyetel kamera, dan merubah fokusnya menjadi lebih teliti ke depan.

Kuikuti sejurus pandangannya, dan mendapati Sasuke telah menggiringku menuju padang bunga mawar di sana. Aku mengenakan dress _fit and flare_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih, dengan topi ala musim panas menjadi asesoris tambahan. Menutup mataku dengan kain tebal, hingga terus ia menjadi penuntun dengan memegangi tanganku erat-erat.

Sampai tepat di tengah, diriku yang ada di hadapannya diminta untuk melepaskan penutup mata, lalu terkesima oleh panorama di sekitar. Aku turun dari pohon itu dengan susah payah, berupaya mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan tak lama lagi. Iya, aku ingat, takkan hilang di memoriku saat tiba-tiba ia mengelurkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, dan berlutut satu kaki.

_"Will you spend your life time with me?"_

Tepat, aku mendengarnya sekali lagi Sasuke berkata begitu dengan jarak yang lebih jauh; dulu aku di hadapannya, sekarang tiga meter di sebelahnya. Kuamati wajahku saat itu, terlampau tak mengira hingga hampir meneteskan air mata." Apa Itachi mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" malah balik bertanya, tahu bahwa aku yang memberikan signal-signal tertentu agar ia secepatnya melamarku.

"Apa jawabanmu?" desaknya.

_"Yes, I'll marry you."_

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki saat pertama kali tibanya aku di sini, dan jatuh di retina mataku, Itachi yang sibuk memotret setiap _moment_ kala itu. Padahal, dulu kukira hanya ada kami berdua, dan tidak ada satupun yang menyaksikan tentang hal ini selain aku, Sasuke, juga padang mawar merah. Teringat kembali akan layar desktop laptop suamiku, aku punya prasangka bahwa itu adalah saat-saat yang sempat terekam.

Usai semua itu, aku pulang sendiri dengan alasan ingin memberitahukan keluarga besarku tanpa dia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang sekarang terpampang sendiri. Di mana, Sasuke misuh-misuh karena Itachi hanya menghasilkan satu gambar yang _angle_-nya bagus, sedangkan yang lain rusak. Berdalih karena _spot_-nya dari atas pohon, Sasuke mengutuk sang kakak, agar setiap tahun hari pernikahan kami kelak, Itachi harus memberikan buket bunga mawar tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Sekarang, aku tahu semua jawabannya.

* * *

o

O

o

Kubuka mataku, dan sekarang telah ada di eraku sendiri. Mencermati sekeliling, dan menemukan rangkaian bunga mawar yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tersenyum seorang diri, lantas mengambilnya kembali, serta mencium semerbak wanginya. Aku keluar dari kamarku, mendapati suamiku yang masih sibuk bermesraan dengan benda-benda yang sama, dan ada putra kami di dekatnya yang tertidur pulas.

Memposisikan diri di sampingnya, masih meracau seluruh kenangan yang sebelumnya tertutup dariku. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekapnya mendadak, spontan ia menghentikan kegiatan jarinya yang mengetik. "Bilang pada kakakmu, aku suka bunga mawarnya setiap tahun," tuturku, dan jamin saja ia sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Air mataku jatuh lagi, kali ini berisi afek positif. Ia merengkuh seperti pertama kali menenangkanku di kala patah hati, meminjamkan bajunya untuk kuteteskan air mata. "_Happy anniversary_!" seruku lagi, dan ia menjawab dengan mengecilkan skala _file_ di komputer tipisnya. Memperlihatkan gambar ketika menyampaikan lamarannya di taman mawar merah itu. Di sana, ada seorang gadis mengenakan gaun bercorak polos ditemani _summer-hat_ di atas kepala, dan itu adalah aku.

Jadi, seperti bukan hal buruk jatuh cinta padanya, kan?!

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Begitu tahu bahwa sebentar lagi events akan berakhir, saya ngebut ngerjainnya semaleman. Kirain tanggal 30 nanti, salah saya sendiri gak terlalu memperhatikan peraturannya.

Pernah dengar lagunya Justin Timberlake dengan judul yang sama fic ini, _Not A Bad Thing_? Saya dapet ide utama saat dengar itu _single_, terutama _cover's single_-nya juga bunga mawar, kan? Maka, beginilah hasilnya saat dipadukan khayalan di otak. Aah, intinya, saya akhirnya sempat mengikuti events salah satu OTP saya.*sering ngayal, seseorang akan melamar saya dengan iringan lagu itu, serta di padang bunga mawar merah.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
